


Dani

by orphan_account



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: En la noche de Londres, Stella descubre a Dani entre un grupo de mujeres en un club de moda de la ciudad. Incapaz de hacer frente a sus sentimientos y aceptarlos, intentará volver a la rutina, pero Dani no se lo va a poner tan fácil.





	Dani

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic que colgué en mi antigua cuenta de ao3 hace unos meses, hacia el verano y que por motivos que no vienen al caso eliminé. Lo vuelvo a colgar. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Chapter 1

 

**Dani y el 'Bad Wolf'**

 I

 

 

La vuelta a Londres había resultado un contratiempo en su perfecto y elaborado plan de existencia. Stella Gibson no lograba comprender por qué se sentía tan vacía cuando, sin venir a cuento, le asaltaba la nostalgia por una tierra que no era la suya, donde, al fin y al cabo, sólo había permanecido durante un breve espacio de tiempo. La añoraba, de eso no le cabía duda pero, ¿por qué se le había metido tan adentro, más allá de la piel, de los huesos y del alma? Por más empeño que pusiera no lograba arrancarse Irlanda del pecho, era un auténtico quebradero de cabeza. O, al menos, lo fue hasta aquella noche de sábado, en un local de la ciudad que estaba de moda. Un local más de una larga lista, con un nombre sugerente “Bad Wolf”.

Le gustaba observar a la gente que se agolpaba en zonas estratégicas, la conducta del ser humano seguía siendo el empuje que armaba su foco de investigación sobre las relaciones de poder. Según su carácter, los sujetos se adentraban en reservados oscuros intentando pasar desapercibidos, pero en estado de alerta, o bien preferían mostrar sus encantos y habilidades en pista; los había que se decantaban por aguardar en la barra a su premio del día y los que, como ella habían dejado de sentir la excitación previa a la caza y marcaban su juego con la esperanza de no aburrirse demasiado cuando la víctima cayera en la trampa. En el último año y medio diferentes hombres y mujeres habían mantenido su cama caliente, no así su corazón, que andaba quejándose en exceso de sus idas y venidas y que, finalmente, estalló sin remedio cuando creyó distinguir, entre un grupo de mujeres que bailaban como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor, a… Dani.  _Su_  Dani. Se quedó sin habla, el pulso se le aceleró, aunque tenía la impresión de que había dejado de respirar y el tiempo se había detenido, de repente. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Dani Ferrington estaba allí? En aquel bar, ahora riendo a mandíbula batiente, ahora con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios perfilados, rojizos… Una Dani desconocida para ella. Una mujer desinhibida que bailaba con otras mujeres que, como ella, lucían diademas de Minie Mouse y bebían copas de champagne voceando y aplaudiendo, sacudiendo el local y, de paso, a ella misma, que ya no sabía ni dónde estaba. Se acercó todo lo que pudo al grupo aun arriesgándose a ser descubierta; no podía quitarle ojo de encima. Llevaba un vestido corto, ajustado que realzaba su figura. Recatado, pero en Dani aquello resultaba especialmente sexy, atrevido. Su cabello, suelto y ondulado, con volumen, acariciaba el aire cuando su cuerpo se contoneaba al ritmo de la música. Una Dani que rozaba lo salvaje.  _“¿Por qué la dejaste escapar, Stella?”_  –se preguntó, con el corazón a punto de explotar–.  _“Porque no querías hacerle daño, Dani es especial, no podías correr el riesgo de… de permitirte amarla, debías protegerla”_.

Se le había secado la boca, notaba cierta presión en el pecho, batido por palpitaciones de carácter completamente inusual en él. Además creía que también sufría un ligero mareo y, sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada de aquella pelirroja de aspecto salvaje. Sin duda era Dani. Se obligó a captar las señales que ondeaban por todas partes, especialmente, alrededor de su figura y no le gustó lo que vio. La música cambió a un ritmo pausado, lento, romántico, íntimo y una morena escultural invadió el espacio personal de Dani, que la recibió con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Su desconcierto duró poco porque en cuanto la morena despampanante puso su cara en el cuello de ella, Dani se relajó, cerró los ojos y la agarró por la cintura. Una rabia perturbadora atenazó sus sentidos y la situación dejó de hacer gracia. Ya no le gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que parecía que iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro. ¿Por qué le molestaba? No quería seguir mirando, tenía que salir de allí antes de que… el mundo dejara de tener sentido. Dani jamás se habría comportado así,  _su_  Dani no bailaría con una mujer como aquella, no era su tipo… Ella prefería mujeres fuertes, autónomas, de mente brillante, no le importaba el físico.  _Su_  Dani era dulce, un lugar en el que sentirse segura porque nunca cambiaba, era cálida como su mirada, era… No lo vio venir, la presión en el pecho apretó tan fuerte que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y mientras cruzaba por la sala como flotando, fue chocando contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

De pronto, notó cómo unas manos la retenían y una voz que sonaba lejana le preguntó si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba ayuda. Ella consiguió zafarse y siguió adelante, aunque no sabía muy bien hacia dónde le llevaban sus pies. Algo se rompió, parecía cristal, algún vaso o botella. Quiso disculparse. Oyó su nombre, una, dos y hasta tres veces hasta que la puerta de salida se cerró y el aire frío de Londres le golpeó en la cara. Se arrastró por la pared unos metros, apoyó la espalda contra el muro de ladrillos y cerró los ojos. Intentó poner la mente en blanco, pero era imposible, las imágenes de Dani bailando con aquella… Le perturbaban.  _"¡Oh, Dani…! ¿Por qué no te has quedado en Irlanda?"._

– Stella –aquella voz tan dulce como la mujer que la poseía detuvo su mundo; se volvió hacia donde provenía aquella voz, pero fue incapaz de decir nada–. Señora…

– Dani Ferrington en la gran ciudad –su respiración seguía siendo irregular.

 Dani lejos de sonreír, endureció sus facciones con una mirada que parecía preocupada, se había quitado la diadema, era  _su_  Dani, dulce y guerrera. Se acercó hasta ella y al hacerlo notó que aquella proximidad la alteraba todavía más. Puso sus brazos en los suyos y notó el perfume de su piel, fuerte, con un ligero aroma a sudor, tenía las manos ligeramente húmedas. No quería recordar por qué.

– ¿Quiere que la lleve algún sitio? –notó el quiebro en su voz y aquello le hizo sentir… segura.

– Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un ligero mareo. Me repondré enseguida – también notó el quiebro en la suya–, deberías volver dentro, tus amigas deben de estar preguntándose por qué tardas tanto en volver.

 Dani apartó sus manos del cuerpo de ella, se quitó la cazadora y se la puso sobre los hombros.

 – Está helada y temblando –apuntó, Dani a modo de explicación por haber tenido aquel gesto tan…  _íntimo_.

 Ella se irguió y apoyó la cabeza contra el muro de la pared, tomó una bocanada de aire que le rasgó la garganta.

 – Debería haber bebido algo –le sonrió, _"si supieras cuánto te he echado de menos, Dani..."._

– Stella Gibson en un local nocturno… –sonrió, con aquellos ojos azul grisáceos envueltos en un tono dorado que tanto calor le habían dado durante tan largos meses, en el recuerdo.  
– ¿No esperabas encontrarme en un lugar así? ¿Crees que no sé divertirme, Dani? –al cuerno la garganta, había recuperado su posición y Dani parecía más abierta a ello.  
– Pensaba que… –apartó la mirada como si se hubiera expuesto demasiado–. Olvídelo.  
– Dani… –pronunció su nombre, lentamente, como una caricia, ella se volvió y enfrentaron sus miradas–, puedes llamarme Stella ya no estás bajo mi mando.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado aquella conversación fuera del trabajo? Cuando Dani, _su_  Dani la miraba no había juego de poder. Era, ella, era Stella y aquello le perturbaba, le asustaba.  _“Demasiado arriesgado”_. Dani miró al frente, como pensativa, bajó la vista al suelo y, cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, la intención quedó flotando por el aire… La puerta se abrió y una mujer alta y pelirroja llamó a Dani con un ademán, las palabras parecía que también se le hubieran atragantado.

– Estábamos preocupadas, has salido corriendo sin avisar a nadie, ¿está todo bien?  
– Se ha hecho tarde, debo marcharme – Dani se volvió hacia ella, con el rostro inflexible, extrañamente tranquilo, pero su mirada le aguijoneó por dentro–. ¿Quién se casa? –––continuó, para darle algo de margen y que recuperase el control de la situación.  
– Georgine, una amiga de la infancia –explicó, Dani–, fuimos todas al mismo colegio y… –tragó saliva–, su prometido –la miró como contrariada, como si no lograra entender por qué estaban manteniendo aquella conversación tan mundana–, es de Londres, la boda será mañana al mediodía.  
–Entonces, aprovechad la noche –sonrió y con una mirada afable se despidió de ambas mujeres, pero la mano de Dani en su muñeca la detuvo.  
– Megan –alzó la voz, Dani en un tono que a Stella le pareció cortante–, ¿puedes encargarte de mis cosas? Estoy cansada, coger el primer vuelo después de un turno de 48h no  ha sido buena idea.

Megan abrió los ojos de hito en hito y, durante los instantes siguientes, permaneció con la expresión de asombro y culpa en su rostro, luego se relajó y sonrió.

– Claro, no te preocupes, ve al hotel y descansa.

Aguardó hasta que su amiga volvió dentro y entonces, se aproximó hasta ella, momento que aprovechó para soltarle de la muñeca. Se había levantado una ráfaga de aire, Stella se dio cuenta de que llevaba la cazadora de Dani sobre los hombros, fue a devolvérsela, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

– Estoy bien, ahí dentro hacía mucho calor.  
– ¿Vas a volver al hotel, Dani?  
– Pensaba acompañarte un rato, la noche es bonita. Te he echado de menos, deja que le robe a Londres un poco de ti esta noche –sus ojos inquisitivos inspeccionaron su mirada.

La habría besado en aquel momento. Lo supo la primera vez que la vio, la deseaba pero Dani no se conformaría con una noche de pasión, o las que fueran, Dani la amaba y sufría por ello y ella no soportaba verla sufrir.

Alguien salió de la oscuridad, con el rostro oculto bajo una capucha y la espalda curvada, impelido por una extraña urgencia golpeó a Dani que se había movido con rapidez para proteger con su cuerpo a Stella. Sujetó al hombre por los hombros, estaba en condiciones lamentables. Le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo e inspeccionó su ropa y constantes vitales. Se volvió hacia Stella.

– ¿Puedes llamar a una ambulancia por mí? –los ojos de Dani seguían acariciando su alma.

Stella sacó el móvil del bolso, marcó el número de la central y pidió una ambulancia. Llegó 12 minutos después, aunque no había tráfico. Durante todo aquel tiempo se había dedicado a estudiar el cuerpo de Dani con atención. Sabía que practicaba algunos deportes con los chicos, pero sin duda había estado levantando pesas. En la nuca distinguió una marca, un tatuaje de los Cuerpos Especiales.  _“Eso lo explica todo”_. Dejó que fuera Dani quien se ocupara de hablar con el paramédico; cuidó del sujeto con testarudez, preguntó por el hospital al cual iban a llevarle y por un momento temió que la noche acabara en algún pasillo de la sala de Urgencias. Pero la ambulancia se perdió entre los pliegues de la noche, aullando como un fiero lobo solitario y Dani se giró hacia ella, examinó su rostro y acarició su mejilla.

– Gotas de rocío... mi madre solía decir que si las recoges y guardas durante todo el día, por la noche puedes pedir un deseo a la almohada –suspiró, profundamente, algo se había roto en ella–. Me entristece no poder hacer más...  
– Cuidarán de él –los ojos de Dani parecían recriminarle  _"como no hiciste tú conmigo, Stella, ¿así cuidarán de él?_ ".

Dani bajó la mirada a la mano izquierda de ella y durante unos instantes no le quitó ojo. Suspiró y se volvió hacia las huellas invisibles que había dejado en la atmósfera aquella ambulancia. Stella podría haber atrapado su mano, haber acariciado su cintura y besado su cuello, pero no se atrevió. Contempló su espalda perfecta, su cuerpo fibrado y comenzó a desplazarse por la acera gris, dejando a su espalda el local. El cuerpo de Dani se giró en el preciso instante que dos pasos las separaban, no tardó en darle alcance.

– ¿Qué tal todo con Anderson? –notó que Dani fruncía el ceño–. Supongo que habrás vuelto a las calles…

Su mano en la cintura irradiaba calor. Sabía que lo había hecho exclusivamente para que sus tacones no se clavaran en un adoquín irregular, pero algo la empujó a impedir que la apartara. Stella Gibson acercó su cuerpo al de Dani, tanto que la pelirroja se ruborizó. Notaba el latido de su corazón desbocado y la turbación asomaba a sus ojos. La mano de Dani temblaba.

– Proteger y servir –no sonrió, tragó saliva y aquel gesto volvió a exponerla, se mojó los labios con la espesa saliva que se acumulaba en su boca–, Señora…–agregó–, Stella –y su rostro volvió a ser el de la Agente Ferrington.  
– Mi casa está cerca, me gustaría que me acompañaras, entraremos en calor, Dani –ella detuvo el paso, sus labios se habían acercado tanto que casi podían tocarse, sin que fuera consciente; notaba el aliento dulzón del alcohol en la boca de ella y deseó besarla, pero se contuvo, Dani podía salir corriendo en cualquier momento–. Te vas mañana y hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos… _"También yo te he echado de menos"._  
– Un año y siete meses.  
– ¿Tanto? –alzó la ceja y enfrentó su mirada a la suya, Dani se estaba desplomando.

El movimiento de los ojos de Dani le hizo saber que había recordado algo, quizás el abrazo con el que se despidieron. Habría dado todo lo que no poseía por haber sido valiente entonces, pero pensó que era lo mejor. ¿Cómo podría una chica como Dani…?

Dani asintió, sonriente. Suspiró de nuevo.

– Tienes talento, podrías hacer un buen trabajo como detective.  
– Soy más útil en la calle –no le estaba contando toda la verdad, se había puesto rígida.

Ella aprovechó aquel momento para buscar las llaves de casa en el bolso, las sacó y aquel tintineó le devolvió a la realidad: frente a ella tenía el rostro más bello que hubieran cincelado los dioses, sonrojado por los pensamientos románticos que iban y venían en su mente inquieta.

– Ven conmigo –dijo, con firmeza.

Cruzaron la calle como dos exhalaciones en una oscuridad espesa, rota únicamente por la luz de una luna redonda y brillante que las observaba desde lo alto. Mientras Stella abría la puerta, Dani contemplaba la luna. Stella la contemplaba a ella, asombrada por la belleza de su alma reflejada en su rostro; encendió la luz del recibidor, sin apartar los ojos de la pelirroja más bella que había visto. Allí, de pie, con una mirada como hipnótica clavada en la luna, a Stella le pareció un lobo de pelaje rojizo, salvaje y protector a la par.

Cuando Dani se volvió encontró a Stella apoyada contra la pared, con la chaqueta aferrada a su pecho y una mirada intensa clavada en ella.

– ¿Te gusta la luna? –dijo con tono sensual.  
– Me gusta esta noche... es tranquila –Stella siguió observándola, estudió cada preciosa peca de su fino rostro, luego acarició el marco de la puerta y se volvió, enfilando el camino hacia el interior.

Escuchó cómo Dani cerraba la puerta, dejó la chaqueta sobre el taburete de la cocina, cogió una botella de vino y quitó el tapón para dejarlo respirar. Cogió dos copas del armario, notaba la mirada abrasadora de Dani en la nuca, en sus hombros, espalda, trasero, piernas, pies…, su respiración era cada vez más irregular. Tragó saliva de forma sonora varias veces, entonces se volvió hacia ella y dejó una copa frente a la otra sobre la isla.

– ¿Te gusta Londres? –clavó una mirada, intencionadamente, en la suya y la bajó para dejar que se calmara mientras servía el vino.  
– Vine una vez, cuando era pequeña –puso su mano temblorosa y húmeda en la mano de Stella que no había dejado ir la copa todavía y apretó los labios, presa en su mirada.

Deseaba acariciar los dedos de Dani con los suyos, sin embargo, decidió actuar como solía hacer con ella dándole espacio.

– ¿La has encontrado tan interesante como antes?

Dani suspiró, apartó su mano de la de ella y desvió la mirada.

– Mis padres se separaron poco después –Stella tomó ambas copas y dibujó en el aire una línea invisible para que Dani la siguiera, cosa que no pudo dejar de hacer.

Dejó las copas en la mesilla del sofá e invitó a Dani a sentarse junto a ella.

– Pareces cansada – se acomodó muy cerca de ella, dentro de su espacio personal, Dani seguía rígida, pero no se apartó–. Un turno de 48h es largo, ¿estáis bajos de personal? –con el codo apoyado en el sofá, dio un sorbo intenso al vino, Dani bebió dos sorbos pequeños y se mordió el labio de arriba, barriéndolo con los dientes como para limpiarlo, estaba muy nerviosa.  
– La unidad de Anderson necesitaba apoyo para un caso.

Stella le quitó la copa de la mano.

– Es tarde, Dani, quédate aquí... a dormir. Podrás levantarte temprano y salir a correr. Te acercaré al hotel para que tengas tiempo… – notó la mano de Dani en su pierna–. Sígueme.

Subieron por la escalera hasta el piso de arriba. La casa tenía cuatro dormitorios, el más alejado al suyo, el mejor preparado para albergar invitados; ahora lamentaba la distancia que las iba a separar lo que restaba de noche. Recorrieron el pasillo, abrió la puerta del cuarto y encendió la luz, Dani parecía un militar formando ante su oficial superior. No pudo evitar sonreír, abrió la puerta del armario y trasteó en busca de algunas sábanas limpias y cómodas, quería que descansara bien aquella noche. Recordó que las había dejado en el estante de arriba, se puso de puntillas, pero seguía estando fuera de su alcance, tomó impulso y se agarró a la balda, entonces, notó las manos de Dani en su cintura. Encontró el juego de sábanas, descendió rozando el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Dani no había movido las manos ni un ápice y sus dedos habían acabado cerca de sus senos. Stella se movió hacia la cama, comenzó a desplegar las sábanas sobre el colchón, Dani se apresuró en ayudarle a encajarla a las esquinas.

– Si tienes frío hay una manta en el armario –dijo, Stella, con un hilo de voz, la boca se le había secado.

Dani se quedó en pie viendo cómo se alejaba y cerraba la puerta.

  
Le costó más de lo que se permitía creer alejarse de aquella habitación. Se deshizo de cada una de las piezas que formaban su uniforme nocturno, imaginó que eran los dedos de Dani los que acariciaban su piel y se dejó caer al colchón trémula, como si el frío se hubiera instalado dentro de ella. Temblaba cada vez que masajeaba su sexo, acariciaba sus labios y presionaba el clítoris. Agarró y apretó las sábanas con el puño de la mano más de cinco veces aquella noche. Sobre las sábanas empapadas, su piel brilló de sudor antes de sumergirse en un sueño húmedo.

 

 

**Dani y Belfast**

**II**

 

 

Llegó a su despacho pasadas las seis de la tarde, dejó el maletín sobre una silla y se sirvió una taza de café solo, que mantuvo entre sus manos para darles calor. La noche caía implacable y Dani ya estaría volando hacia Belfast en aquel momento. Se había despertado temprano y sin hacer ruido se había marchado dejando sólo una nota como despedida.

 

_“Stella,_

_Me alegra haberte encontrado, la pasada noche, en Londres. Gracias por una noche perfecta._

_Por favor, cuídate_

_Dani_

  
_xxx”._

 Fue tan escuesta que parecía un telegrama.

 

 _"Stella STOP_   _Me alegra haberte encontrado la pasada noche en Londres STOP Gracias por una noche perfecta STOP_   _Por favor, cuídate STOP"._

 

No pudo evitar reír, Dani era dulce aún sin proponérselo. Suspiró, su partida la había sobrecogido. No era ninguna adolescente para sentir una atadura emocional tan…  _profunda_. No respondía a una simple cuestión física, había algo más... no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Se llevó la mano al cuello y se dio un ligero masaje, demasiada tensión. Volvió a suspirar mientras sus ojos se perdían en una fantasía ardiente entre los brazos de Dani.

– Señora –una voz femenina la arrancó del cielo, ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente para hacer entender que estaba prestando atención–. Hay algo que debería ver, respecto a un caso de asesinato en el Norte de Irlanda.  
– ¿Dónde? –inquirió, ella.  
– En Belfast.

Dejó el café sobre la mesa y siguió a la inspectora fuera. Ambas se detuvieron en la sala que contaba, a aquellas horas, con dos ordenadores encendidos. Fijó su mirada indescifrable en la pantalla de televisión adherida a la pared y, entonces, vio a Tom Anderson, con el cabello encanecido, los ojos brillantes de rabia y su habitual y poderoso tono de voz.

  
_"Estamos investigando cualquier dirección que pueda tomar… – él se detuvo para respirar por la boca y detener el ataque de rabia–. ¡Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo! –se volvió furioso, con un ademán indicó a dos uniformados que alejaran a la reportera de la escena del crimen"._

 

Stella se aproximó unos pasos hacia la pantalla.

– Se cree que es la tercera víctima, Señora –informó, la joven inspectora.  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de una víctima a otra? –la inspectora no respondió, Stella se volvió para enfrentar su mirada.  
– Ha hecho un año esta mañana –dijo la voz que prácticamente arrancó el alma de Stella de su pecho y en su dirección, se volvió: Dani llevaba un jersey, unos tejanos y un abrigo de colores neutros.  
– Déjenos a solas –sostuvo la mirada herida de Dani, la inspectora dio media vuelta y cruzó la sala sin pestañear.

Dani se movió en línea recta por la sala hasta que quedaron la una frente a la otra; a Stella le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. No pudo evitar que sus ojos bajaran a su pecho y subieran lentamente de sus labios a sus ojos. Dani estaba lejos, seguramente, perdida en un recuerdo perturbador. Stella se acercó a ella y tomó su mano que apretó con la suya para hacerla sentir segura.

– Anderson –escupió entre dientes.  
– Cuéntame.  
– ¿Para qué? –Dani se zafó de su mano, sus ojos hervían de rabia–. ¿Te resulta un caso interesante, la muerte de unos niños?  
– Adolescentes, Dani.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Stella la tomó por los brazos y la forzó a mirarle a los ojos.

– No sabe lo que está haciendo, bebe mientras está de servicio, bebe fuera de servicio, bebe y bebe…  
– Tenía una larga carrera por delante, perder el brazo es un duro golpe para cualquiera. Algunos hombres de su edad, no pueden ni quieren aceptarlo. Es una forma de huir de la realidad, de no enfrentarse a ello. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Dani se mordió el labio.

– Me odia –sonrió con rabia–. Está obsesionado contigo…  
– Entiendo, ¿por qué las Fuerzas Especiales?  
– Necesitaba un cambio…  
– Cuéntame lo que ocurrió, de verdad.  
– Sus padres están divorciados –se hundió en aquel recuerdo que la perturbaba sin escuchar la voz de Stella–. Su madre, Áine, le llevó a casa de su exmarido, Patrick, temprano… Él le dejó en el instituto a las ocho y media porque una llamada de teléfono le entretuvo, y no pudo salir antes.  
– Muy temprano.  
– Sí, lo comprobé, decía la verdad. Mantiene una relación con una abogada de la ciudad y no estaban pasando por un buen momento.  
– Sigue.  
– Le llevó al colegio, se despidió de él y... no estaba seguro de si esperó a verle entrar en el edificio. Ni sus profesores ni sus compañeros le vieron aquel día.

Stella inspiró, profundamente, volvió a tomar la mano de Dani.

– ¿Qué línea de investigación seguisteis?  
– Anderson estaba borracho como siempre, contaminó pruebas, gritó a todo el mundo y se largó… Dijo que los padres estaban histéricos, que el chico estaría pasándolo bien en la ciudad…  
– ¿Tú qué creías, Dani?  
– Si hubiera estado en las calles…  
– Era tu zona.

Ella asintió.

– Memorizamos hasta las matrículas de los coches de los padres, los críos nos saludan…  
– Veláis por su seguridad, les protegéis –instintivamente, Dani se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se cruzó de brazos, soltando su mano–. Su madre te reconoció, ¿verdad?  _"Y te golpeó en la mejilla, en una explosión de rabia por no haber protegido a su hijo"._

Dani tragó saliva.

– El resto puedes averiguarlo, tú –se volvió y encaminó los pasos hacia la puerta.  
– Dani… –no le hizo caso–. Dani… –insitió–. ¡Dani! –corrió para alcanzarla, lo hizo frente al ascensor.

Ella se giró. Stella acarició su brazo y sin pensarlo, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron… segundos más tarde, se volvieron a cerrar. Stella no quería separarse de ella. Dani, finalmente, levantó los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Dani se humedeció los labios y bajó la cabeza, buscando el ángulo perfecto para atrapar los labios de ella. Stella apretó su cintura cuando notó la presión que hacían los labios de Dani en los suyos y una cálida y agradable sensación la envolvió por entero.

 

 

 

Horas más tarde, en su dormitorio, la pantalla del teléfono móvil iluminó el techo. Aceptó la llamada.

– Dani.  
– Lo siento.  
– Dani, hace tiempo que quería que pasara.

Podía escuchar la respiración contrariada de Dani, se preguntaba si debería hablarle de sus sentimientos o simplemente seguir callada. Stella sonrió, no podía evitarlo.

– Tengo los expedientes que… Supongo que… –suspiró–. Te los envío ahora.

Escuchó, pacientemente, cómo la respiración y movimientos de Dani la traicionaban; incluso era capaz de ver cómo seleccionaba cada carpeta, la abría y adjuntaba los documentos que iba enviado por correo electrónico, en un estado frenético, a su bandeja de correo.

– Dani…–de nuevo, pudo percibir el miedo que atenazaba cada músculo de su cuerpo–, ¿está todo aquí?  
– No –suspiró–, tendría que ir a comisaría mañana, Anderson los tiene en el ordenador.  
– A primera hora te enviaré una autorización, no cruces esa puerta hasta que yo te lo diga.  
– Sí, Señora –la forma en la que Dani pronunciaba “Señora”, siempre la hacía sonreír, era muy sexy. Stella se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el colchón.  
– Buenas noches, Dani.

De nuevo un silencio palpitante, hiriente, delator. Imaginó cómo Dani asentía, con los labios apretados, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

– Yo, también.  
– ¿Así os despedís ahora en Belfast? –escuchó la risa nerviosa de Dani.  
– No quiero mantener esta conversación, ahora.  
– Dani, mantente a salvo.  
– Tú también, Stella.

Permanecieron a la escucha durante dos largos minutos, hasta que Stella susurró otro “Buenas noches” y cortó la llamada.

 

 

A las nueve y media de la mañana, Stella Gibson tomó un taxi. Envió un mensaje corto.

_“Dani, tienes mi autorización. Necesito que me esperes en la piscina del gimnasio, lleva los documentos contigo”._

Segundos más tarde recibió un mensaje.

_“Ya lo tengo. Te veré allí en 30 minutos”._

Quince minutos más tarde, el teléfono de Stella sonó, respondió la llamada mientras alcanzaba la entrada de acceso al gimnasio de la Comisaría de Policía de Belfast.

“Dani… estoy llegando…”  
“El padre de la primera víctima acaba de asesinar al profesor de música del instituto”.

  
No le hacía falta saber que Dani tenía la información que le hacía falta para trazar el perfil del asesino como tampoco que la llamaba desde el coche patrulla mientras se acercaba cada vez más al lugar de los hechos.

– Dani ve con cuidado.  
– Si, Señora –Stella grabó aquella respuesta en su corazón, por ahora, era lo más cerca de un “Te quiero” que podía esperar de Dani.

  
  
**Chapter 2:**

**Dani y el profesor de instituto**

 

 

El primer escollo que debía salvar se llamaba, Jefe de policía Ali McKenna, una experimentada detective, antropóloga forense y psicóloga cuyo padre había sido Juez en Londres durante quince años y Comandante de la Metropolitana hasta la tumba. La filosofía de McKenna era incisiva “no hay lugar para los débiles”, lo que venía a significar “no hay lugar para los errores”, le gustaban los resultados, no las excusas. De ahí que hubiera sustituido al anterior suboficial Burns, a Jim, por un astuto e incisivo perro de guerra, el servicial Jay Allen cuya hija era la flamante y sufrida esposa de Tom Anderson, Brenda Allen, embarazada de su primer hijo. Tom había ganado el puesto por sus propios medios, cuando todavía hacía méritos para merecerlo, pero se había quedado en él, por compromiso y testarudez política. Hacerse un sitio iba a ser complicado, pero ella también tenía buenos contactos y su fama gozaba de cierto peso, todavía.

 Eran las 10.30 am, el sol se asomaba de vez en cuando entre las nubes plomizas. La secretaria personal de McKenna, Roisín Murphy, le lanzaba miradas inquisitivas y reprobadoras por encima de sus gafas mientras fingía estudiar algunos documentos que movía de un lado a otro de la mesa. La puerta del despacho de Mckenna se abrió de pronto, una mujer alta, de larga melena negra y grandes ojos felinos alargó el brazo ofreciéndole la mano, Stella se movió con decisión, tomándose su tiempo para marcar su territorio, estaba por debajo de la pirámide de cargos, pero no iba a perder el poder en aquel duelo. Cuando estuvo a su altura, le estrechó la mano y haciendo caso a la invitación, indicada con un ademán, pasó al interior. El despacho era grande, iluminado con diferentes lámparas y un gusto sobrio, aunque elegante en lo ornamental. Jay Allen se levantó para recibirla y tras estrechar su mano, estrechó la de Tom.

– Bienvenida, de nuevo, Superintendente Detective Gibson –sonrió con rabia contenida, Anderson.

– Gracias, Tom, me alegra volver a verte –ella confrontó su mirada y se volvió hacia McKenna que indicó a los mandos que tomaran asiento en las butacas situadas detrás de su magnífica mesa de trabajo, una antigüedad del s. XVIII.

– Bien, ya que estamos todos, me gustaría informar de la incorporación de Stella Gibson, a quien todos conocéis, en uno de nuestros casos enquistados –la mirada de desprecio hacia Allen no le pasó desapercibida–, el caso de las desapariciones y asesinato de tres adolescentes de nuestra ciudad.

 

El rencor que irradiaba del pecho de Tom era tan intenso que tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla sobre sus piernas.

 

  * He tenido la oportunidad de revisar el caso a través de los medios de comunicación, parece que es, especialmente, mediático –evitó mirar a Tom, sus ojos se posaron en los oceánicos de McKenna que asintió, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.
  * Anderson es quien tiene toda la información y la portavocía en este momento –a Stella no se le escapó el tono y el contenido tan contundente de aquella sentencia–, y será él quien la ponga al día. Oficialmente, se incorporará a nuestro equipo mañana –hizo una pausa, apretó los labios, los humedeció con la lengua, y unió las manos sobre la mesa–. Ahora, me temo que el Suboficial Allen y el Superintendente Detective Anderson son requeridos en otra parte, pueden retirarse.
  * Señora… –dijo, Allen, luego se levantó e inclinó la cabeza como despedida a Stella.
  * Jefa McKenna… Stella –hizo caso omiso a la mirada inyectada en sangre de Tom, que no tardó en escupir un juramento entre dientes mientras seguía hacia la puerta del despacho a su suegro y jefe y salían por ella.



 

McKenna la observaba con atención, tamborileó con sus dedos finos y largos sobre la mesa. Luego se levantó y se encaminó hacia un armario, de donde sacó dos vasos.

 

  * ¿Con hielo o solo?
  * Si es escocés con hielo, si es irlandés, dámelo solo.



 

Stella esperó a que la mujer le entregara su copa. McKenna se sentó a la mesa, frente a ella y, dio un largo sorbo que casi vació el vaso. Ella apenas mojó los labios.

 

  * No estás de servicio y este Scott no es tan fuerte como el de la última vez –le recriminó, con una ceja alzada y una mirada capaz de traspasar el pecho de cualquiera.
  * No quiero unirme a los parroquianos de tu comisaría, parece que la barra libre en los despachos es –alzó las cejas–, algo habitual –dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.
  * Por eso me gustas, Stella, no se te escapa nada. Fue una lástima que nos dejaras para volver a la Metropolitana…. Irlanda conquista, pero su magia parece que ni te rozó –sonrió, divertida.
  * Probé a más de un irlandés…–sonrió en respuesta con picardía.
  * Lo tuyo son más las mujeres, creo recordar. Maldita sea, Stella, ¿tengo que buscarte una buena chica irlandesa para que valores mi oferta y te decidas a quedarte con nosotros?
  * ¿Una buena chica irlandesa? –fue inevitable pensar en Dani y suspiró sin poder evitarlo.



 

McKenna frotó su rodilla con la mano y luego le dio tres golpecitos.

 

  * Parece que volviste a Londres, pero tu corazón se quedó en Belfast. Bien, mientras sea irlandesa, no me preocuparé.
  * ¡Ah, los irlandeses y su manía por emparejar a todo el mundo!
  * Ya sabes que vengo de un largo linaje de casamenteros y ese don está en mí –sus ojos brillaron en los suyos–, y puedo asegurarte, amiga mía que tu chica irlandesa no va a dejar que te marches esta vez.
  * Oh, ¿quién puede resistirse a la belleza y encanto de una mujer irlandesa? La sangre de los antiguos celtas está en vosotras. Lástima que lo nuestro nunca llegara a cuajar…
  * Fue un verano inmejorable, pero ya sabes, me gustan demasiado los hombres. ¿Llegaste a perdonarme?
  * Fuiste la primera mujer en romperme el corazón, Ali.
  * Y, la única, me atrevo a decir… –suspiró y endureció su rostro–. Tienes que darme una respuesta Stella… Esos dos van a acabar con mi Comisaría. ¡Tres familias destruidas!
  * ¿Has perdido tu dureza, McKenna o qué coño te pasa?
  * Serán los años que pesan… No lo sé, Stella, estoy cansada. Estos crímenes antes sólo los veíamos en el cine, luego en la televisión, demasiado novelescos para ser reales, pero maldita sea, ahora están en todas partes… ¿Qué mierda nos está pasando?



 

Stella negó con la cabeza y fue ella, ahora, quién frotó la pierna de su amiga.

 

  * Lamento lo de Séan, era un buen chico.



 

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

 

  * Fue un imbécil, lo heredó de su padre. Salir por ahí, de noche y sin casco…
  * Era un romántico…
  * ¡Exacto! Todo un imbécil como su padre, con la cabeza llena de pájaros, como su padre, que en paz descanse… Idénticos, ya les cogeré ya, y se van a enterar por atreverse a dejarme tan pronto.
  * Eso será dentro de mucho tiempo, Ali, tienes un nieto.
  * ¡Y es la alegría de mi vida, Stella! El pequeño Séan, rubio y de ojos azules, travieso como su padre…
  * Ahora tienes una hija política.
  * La pobre Nora, qué vida ha llevado la pobre… Sí, ahora tengo a dos personas bajo mi techo a quienes cuidar… Stella tienes que quedarte, tienes que arreglar todo esto, antes de que me jubile que será pronto –la cogió de las manos, emocionada–, no me dejes con la mierda al cuello.
  * Pensaré en ello, es todo lo que te puede decir –McKenna le soltó de las manos y rio a carcajada batiente.
  * Tendré que investigar por mi cuenta quién es la misteriosa irlandesa que te tiene tan pillada, Stella y, para empezar –se levantó y cogió del respaldo de la silla el bolso que se calzó al hombro–, voy a acompañarte al lugar de los hechos, me da que allí vamos a encontrar lo que ambas estamos buscando…
  * Sigues siendo todo un peligro, Jefa McKenna –Stella se levantó y se colocó la chaqueta y el abrigo y con el bolso sobre el hombro caminó junto a Ali Mckenna hacia el exterior del despacho.



 

 

 

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra las ventanillas del coche. El chófer personal de Ali abrió su puerta y le tendió un paraguas, ella no esperó y salió por su lado, encontrándose a Anderson con un paraguas tan oscuro y oficial como el de la jefa de ambos.

 

  * Gracias, Tom –esbozó una breve sonrisa.
  * No podía permitir que la lluvia estropeara tu rostro, te he echado de menos –la presencia de McKenna cortó las palabras de Anderson.
  * Superintendente Detective Anderson, si no le importa nos gustaría reconocer la zona por nuestra cuenta. Supongo que volverá a la oficina para gestionar la estrategia a seguir.
  * Por supuesto –el aliento de Anderson era una mezcla dulzona y a menta, mascaba un chicle y las manos no dejaban de temblarle, se volvió hacia Stella y le entregó el paraguas–. Nos vemos en Comisaría –ella asintió y él salió corriendo en diagonal hacia uno de los coches patrulla.
  * Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, el escenario del crimen. ¿Sabes ya qué uniformados han sido los primeros en llegar a la zona?
  * Tengo una ligera idea –seguía buscando a Dani, pero no la encontraba, agitó los brazos hacia Liam, el agente echó a correr a su encuentro.
  * Señora… –dijo a modo de saludo a Stella–, y Señora… –continuó, ahora con una mirada fugaz a McKenna.
  * ¿Dónde está Ferguson?



 

Stella notó que el semblante se le tensaba y la rabia asomaba a sus ojos.

 

  * Señora, con todo mi respeto…
  * Hable, Liam, ¿dónde está, Dani? –aquel muchacho, por muy amigo que fuera de Dani, estaba acabando con su paciencia.



 

Él miró de nuevo a McKenna, luego a ella.

 

  * ¡Maldita sea, Liam! –replicó, Stella.



 Él negó con la cabeza, contrariado.

 

  * Ese… Anderson la tiene tomada con ella, la ha mandado a hacer papeleo… –suspiró–, ha dicho que la iba a suspender y… No creo que Dani aguante más, yo ya habría pedido el traslado.
  * Esperemos que esta vez no vuelva a las Fuerzas Especiales –notó la mirada perspicaz de McKenna abrasar sus pestañas–. ¿El padre de la primera víctima dónde está?
  * ¿Se refiere a Patrick, el padre de Kieth? Pobre hombre, le hemos tenido que detener, supongo que Anderson se encargará de todo –se colocó el cinturón, lo agarró y se subió los pantalones, tenía los mofletes hinchados cuando se frotó la nariz con el pulgar de la mano–, como siempre –silbó entre dientes.
  * Eso es todo –zanjó, McKenna, ambas observaron cómo se marchaba, Liam, a vigilar y controlar la zona acordonada.
  * Tengo que hacer una llamada, espérame dentro del edificio, quiero que te ganes a la directora, O'Brien... Patricia, creo… –y sin esperar respuesta le dio la espalda, cruzó la calle con el teléfono móvil a la oreja y entró en la cafetería de la esquina –. Vamos, Dani, cógelo… –volvió a marcar el número personal de Dani, señaló el café y el bollo que quería y se sentó en la mesa más alejada.
  * Hola, Stella, perdona… Ah… –le temblaba la voz, que sonaba gangosa, había estado llorando.
  * Dani, ¿dónde estás?
  * En… en… Mmm… archivando algunos… casos y jugando a Hurling con las ratas.
  * ¿Quién va ganando? Por favor, dime que mi chica irlandesa.



 

Se había echado a reír.

 

  * Tengo toda la información que necesitas.
  * Lo sé.
  * Stella puede que, lo más probable es que… Anderson me despida o que… Te pida que muevas mi expediente a…
  * ¿Londres? ¿Por quién me tomas, Dani? Tu hogar está aquí, en Belfast y yo no voy a hacer nada que te dañe.
  * Stella no te ofendas, pero, no puedes… No estoy bajo tu mando, Belfast no está dentro de tu jurisdicción, él es un cabrón muy bien escudado…
  * ¿Crees que yo no puedo protegerte, Dani? Escúchame, atentamente, porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, Danielle Ferrington –la camarera dejó su pedido sobre la mesa y se alejó aprisa, habían entrado nuevos clientes–, nadie va a joder tu carrera, ¿me oyes?
  * Alto y claro, Señora –rio, de forma nerviosa; Stella escuchó cómo se limpiaba la nariz y la imaginó empapada en llanto.
  * Dani, cuéntame, ¿cómo van las ratas?
  * Ganando…
  * Entonces, tendremos que hacer algo, ¿no te parece?



 

  

El instituto estaba cerrado a los alumnos. Era un edificio soberbio, de piedra antigua, alto hasta tocar las nubes blancas que anunciaban claros, de vez en cuando. Olía a instituto en vacaciones en cada pasillo de cada piso que ella y Liam iban dejando atrás con urgencia.

 

  * Señora, los de criminalística han cerrado esta zona.
  * ¿El cuerpo estaba aquí?
  * Se ha encargado, Dani, ha estado sacando fotografías, tomando notas y hablando con el conserje y también con Patrick, quiero decir, el sospechoso, Señora… y con ese chico, Rory, de tercer curso, tenía una tutoría con…
  * ¿Tan temprano?
  * Eso parece, Señora. El Conserje estaba presente, estaba trabajando en el aula 42B, el chico quiso ir al lavabo, pero las puertas estaban cerradas, el Conserje fue a buscar las llaves y el sospechoso encontró al profesor, sentado en aquella silla y solo… Los agujeros de las balas los puede ver, hay tres impactos en la pared y los casquillos, bueno han dejado las banderillas…
  * Eso parece –Stella se ajustó unos guantes y comenzó a inspeccionar la zona–. Gracias por todo, Liam puedes irte a casa, ha sido un día largo.
  * Gr-gracias, Señora –se notaba el desconcierto en su voz, pero aun así se marchó.



 

Observó la escena, en pie, calculando ángulo a ángulo la trayectoria de cada proyectil. Necesitaba el informe forense, en realidad, todas las pruebas forenses procesadas y visitar todos los lugares donde...

 

  * Stella… –la voz denotaba sorpresa y urgencia a la vez, ella se volvió.
  * Reed –se quitó los guantes lentamente–, ¿te han asignado este caso? –intentó que su voz denotara indiferencia.
  * Así, es… No esperaba verte, aquí, en Belfast. Creía que estabas…–seguía mirándola de hito en hito, como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.
  * Necesito las pruebas forenses… –sonrió con afabilidad–, todos los informes –suspiró–, todo lo que esté procesado será de gran ayuda.
  * Cl-claro…Mmm… Mañana a primera hora te lo enviaré todo.
  * Perfecto –se aproximó a ella, estaba en su camino hacia el exterior de la sala–, me alegra verte, Reed –le dio la espalda dejándola con la palabra en la boca.



 

 

Antes de Dani habría aceptado el juego de seducción que Reed Smith le había tendido de una forma tan sutil. Sólo tenía que desearlo y las fichas comenzarían a danzar por el tablero estratégicamente. Ese era justo el problema, no lo hacía. Se detuvo frente al despacho de la directora, los dos uniformados de la entrada, se cuadraron. Ella inclinó la cabeza y sacó el móvil. Escribió con rapidez.

 

“Dani no hagas planes para esta noche. Te necesito para estudiar _toda_ la información forense”.

 

Un minuto y treinta segundos después, sonó el teléfono de ella.

 

“Creo que tengo todo lo que necesitas, si es que las ratas no se lo acaban tragando…”.

“¿Has comido algo, Dani?”.

“Si te refieres a aspirar moho, hedor de heces de rata y polvo, un gran banquete”.

“¿Sabes algo de Anderson?”.

“No ha pasado por aquí, por suerte”.

“Te invito a comer”.

“Claro, ¿tienes una máquina del tiempo en el bolsillo que cruce en un nanosegundo el espacio y el tiempo?”.

“No, pero podría hacerme con una muy pronto. ¿Te gusta la comida japonesa?”.

“Preferiría el estofado irlandés que hacía mi abuela, pero sí, de hecho, me encanta, Stella” –por fin, Dani estaba cediendo.

“Dani, no puedo llevarte yo misma la comida, pero quiero que pienses que estoy en la residencia de las ratas, contigo porque yo estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo”.

 

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Dani tardaría horas en responder a aquel mensaje, esperaba que el sushi la ablandara un poco, tenía muchas ganas de verla. Por primera vez, el amor le había alcanzado.

 

Tras hacer una rápida llamada al mejor restaurante japonés de Belfast, abrió la puerta del despacho de la directora O’Brien.

 

Ali McKena estaba en pie, admirando por la ventana cómo se alzaba la tarde húmeda de Belfast. Se volvió y sonrió a la directora para tranquilizarla.

 

  * Directora, O’Brien, le presento a la Superintendente Detective, Stella Gibson, de la Metropolitana. Nos han prestado a la mejor mente de las islas para colaborar en este caso.



 

La directora, una mujer de mediana edad, con ojos irritados y la frente empapada de sudor, aunque no hacía calor para ello, intentaba mirarle fijamente pero no lo conseguía. Stella le estrechó la mano y tomó asiento, sacó una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo de su bolso. Debía tranquilizar a aquella mujer como fuera.

 

  * Buenos días, directora O’Brien –sonrió, afable.
  * Por favor, llámeme, Patricia.
  * Muy bien, Patricia, entonces. Yo soy Stella y me gustaría que hiciéramos esto juntas –volvió a sonreír, esta vez con cada músculo de su cara–, no se preocupe –apretó su mano temblorosa–, tómese su tiempo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.



 

En ese momento, Patricia O’Brien quebró su garganta y un llanto frenético comenzó a brotar. Stella siguió apretando su mano, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

 

 

Varias infusiones más tarde, Stella consiguió calmar a la directora que había solicitado llamar a casa para hablar con su hija que habría vuelto del trabajo aquella tarde sin saber por qué su madre no aparecía por casa. McKenna se llevó a Stella a un lado, aprovechando aquel hiato.

 

  * ¿Crees que podremos sacarle algo? –inquirió, McKenna.
  * Debemos averiguar cuál es el  vínculo de unión entre las víctimas, el sospechoso y nuestro asesino. Ali, no he podido entrevistar personalmente a todos los involucrados en este caso, deja que empiece por algún sitio.



 

McKenna alzó las palmas de las manos.

 

  * Bien, obra tu magia, yo no voy a detenerte.
  * Por cierto, ¿confías a Smith todos los casos de asesinato?



 

Ella alzó la ceja, divertida.

 

  * Una menos en mi lista, pero hubo algo entre vosotras, no me equivoco, ¿verdad? –suspiró, como restándole importancia–. Se ha postulado como la Jefa Forense de todo el condado, no hay nadie como ella.
  * Si es así, mejor para el caso.
  * Tendrás que ingeniártelas para que tu misteriosa chica irlandesa no se enfade contigo, Stella –le reventó aquel tono jocoso–. Va a ser divertido, una buena batalla.



 

Stella desvió la mirada, Patricia O’Brien miraba el móvil como si aquel aparatito contuviera la respuesta al enigma por siglos buscado a lo largo de la humanidad. Se acercó a ella y retomó su anterior posición en el despacho, obligando a la directora a que se sentara frente a ella.

 

  * Patricia, necesito saber qué tipo de persona era Míchael Burke.



 

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

 

  * Era un joven agradable, vino de Dublín para estar con su madre, Helga en un momento muy delicado de salud para ella. Tenía sólo veintisiete años… –se le ahogó la voz.
  * ¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuvo trabajando en este instituto?
  * Apenas tres años, y los chicos le querían mucho. Era un docente ejemplar, tocaba con un grupo en la ciudad. Aquí es muy habitual, los chicos suelen crecer así, la música la llevan en la sangre… –suspiró–, nadie le odiaba si es eso lo que me está preguntando.
  * Sabe si… había habido algún tipo de altercado o problema, anteriormente con algún alumno, o padre…



 

Patricia O’Brien negó fervientemente la cabeza.

 

  * Era una excelente persona, un buen muchacho, un buen profesor, un buen hijo… No sé por qué Patrick ha podido… –se llevó el puño a la boca, volvía a temblar.
  * Míchael, parece que era un profesor cercano a sus alumnos. Lamento tener que hacerle esta pregunta, Patricia, pero es necesario para la investigación.
  * Hágala, lo estoy esperando desde que me encerraron aquí –dio un golpe a la mesa con el puño, sus ojos hervían de rabia.
  * ¿Cree que Míchael ha podido excederse de alguna forma en el contacto con sus alumnos?
  * Si me está preguntado si creo que Míchael Burke ha podido sobrepasarse, con alguno de sus alumnos, la respuesta es un rotundo, no.



 

McKenna posó su mano en el brazo de Patricia y lo acarició.

 

  * Sabemos que es duro, pero queremos evitar que haya un nuevo asesinato. Debemos hacer estas preguntas para llegar a la verdad de lo ocurrido.
  * Lo entiendo, no se preocupen, pero ahora, me gustaría irme a casa. Mi hija viene de camino y nos iremos a casa, si necesitan algo más me encontrarán allí.



 

Stella le sonrió con afabilidad.

 

  * Gracias por su colaboración, Patricia.



 

Observó cómo McKenna intentaba consolar a la directora y luego ambas mujeres salieron del despacho. En silencio, como si la tensión vivida en el cuarto les hubiera golpeado como una losa, caminaron por los pasillos y descendieron hasta la planta baja del edificio, cansadas como Patricia de tener que llevar todo aquel peso. Ya en el interior del coche, Stella se recompuso. McKenna se había detenido para hablar con la Jefa Forense Reed Smith, que seguía usando una moto de alta cilindrada para moverse por la ciudad, ella observó a las mujeres durante un rato. Su corazón estaba henchido de felicidad, demasiado ocupado fantaseando con Dani como para prestar atención a aquella escena que se armaba en el exterior. Cuando McKenna entró en el coche, Stella dio un brinco, y enseguida escondió el móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

 

  * Vaya con la chica irlandesa, te tiene absorbida completamente.
  * Estaba revisando algunos informes.
  * Por supuesto, se nota _perfectamente_ en tu cara, Stella. Tienes la expresión que se suele tener cuando uno revisa los informes forenses de un caso, porque es tan _excitante_ , tan _emocionante_ … y te hace tan _feliz_ …



 

Le dio un codazo.

 

  * Déjalo, ya. Sí, tienes razón. Me hace feliz.
  * Me muero por conocer a esa chica, no sabes cuánto, ha conseguido lo que parecía imposible.
  * En qué buena estima me tienes, Ali.
  * ¡Vamos, Stella! Parecías completamente inmune a Cupido…
  * ¿Quién dice que haya sido Cupido?
  * Ah, eres imposible –hizo una pausa–. ¿Hemos sacado algo en claro allí dentro?
  * Mañana te daré un informe con las primeras conclusiones. Hay tres impactos en la pared, el cuerpo no presenta signos de lucha, la víctima pudo hablar con su asesino para intentar calmarle y hacerle entrar en razón.
  * Su relación era estrecha, entonces–. ¿Vas a quedarte Stella? –le devolvió el codazo–. Estoy convencida de que nuestra chica irlandesa conseguirá que te quedes.



 

Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, con un par de besos y un abrazo que se prolongó casi una vida, casi lo que habían tardado en volver a encontrarse. El coche oficial de la Jefa McKenna la dejó en la parte sur del edificio.

 

Se ajustó el abrigo, al menos no llovía. En recepción, encontró a un uniformado haciendo la guardia, respondió al saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y el deseo de que también ella tuviera una buena noche. Bajó hasta el sótano, el lugar era húmedo y frío, encontró una lámpara encendida en una mesa rectangular y a Dani con la nariz hundida entre informes y archivos. Se aproximó a ella con el corazón en vilo. Comprobó que en la papelera había restos del envoltorio de comida, algo era algo. Puso su mano en el hombro de ella que la miró con ojeras marcadas en unos ojos irritados.

 

  * ¿Me llevas al hotel?



 

Parecía somnolienta. Miró las montañas de informes esparcidos por la mesa. Stella se percató de que Dani había estado haciendo porterías de Hurling com papel para jugar con las ratas.

 

  * Claro, dame un minuto o dos –se levantó, Stella la agarró por la cintura y la besó como si no se hubieran visto en un año entero.



 

Dani sonrió y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de ella.

 

  * Estás cansada –advirtió, Stella–. Meteremos todo eso en una caja y pediré una buena comida caliente mientras tomas un relajante baño en mi habitación de hot…



 

Dani besó sus labios cálidamente, como una caricia. Se miraron a los ojos viendo, en ellos, reflejadsa sus almas.

 

  * Meteremos todo eso, en un par de cajas, Señora, pero iremos a mi casa, me prepararás algo para cenar mientras me quito toda esta… mierda de rata y moho de encima con una ducha rápida y te mudarás conmigo –suspiró y tragó saliva–. Nada de habitaciones de hotel, te gustará mi casa.
  * ¿Cómo tu compañera de piso, Dani?



 

Ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a recoger informes que iba guardando en una caja.

 

  * Como mi compañera, Stella.



 

Ella sonrió divertida, Dani no lo vio.

 

 


End file.
